


Baby

by purple_bird123



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Other, SHEITH - Freeform, Spanking, cross-dressing, cross-dressing keith, keith in a dress, oragasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bird123/pseuds/purple_bird123
Summary: Shiro get's a surprise when he sees what Keith has been up to as they get ready for Matt's wedding. And what he see's instantly gives him tightness in his pants.





	Baby

"Keith open up! You've been in the bathroom since 8a.m. and I need to pee and brush my teeth! I can't be late for Matt's wedding photos! As his best man, I need to be there early!" Shiro pounded on the hotel's bathroom door with no mercy at all.  


With a soft click of the door unlocking Shiro took no moment to spare and barged in - eager to empty his bladder.

He stopped short in his track as he saw what Keith was really up to. Makeup littered the countertop and cotton balls with makeup stains overfilled the garbage.

Turning to look at Keith, Shiro tried to hide the shock. Keith's face was turned down as Shiro could just see a hint of glitter on his eyes.

"Keith, look at me. I want to see what you've been working on."  


Shiro expected to see Keith's face plastered with an unreasonable amount of makeup, but when he looked up Shiro's pants became a  little tighter.

Keith's sharp features stood out from what Shiro could've guessed, was from the help of delicately placed contour. Keith's eyes sparkled with a light shade of pink every time he blinked. And god! Since when were Keith's lashes so full and long? The only thing that was missing from his well-constructed face was lipstick.  


Shiro knew he wasn't much of a makeup guru, but he took a wild guess and picked up a soft shade of purple lipstick and began to paint Keith's perfect lips with it.

Keith's baby doe eyes stared back at Shiro with shock. Shiro smiled looking at his husband, "wrong colour?"

Keith didn't want to shake his head in fear of Shiro messing up his "art". Shiro capped the lid and smiled, "well? Take a look gorgeous."

Keith hesitantly looked himself in the mirror and gave a small smile, "maybe a little bit off the colour, but." He looked at Shiro, "thank you."

"Now, what are you wearing? Let me guess." Shiro walked over to the closet and pulled out a hanger with a dress bag on it. "Is it in here?"

Keith bit his bottom lip as he watched Shiro undo the zipper.   


Shiro's heart raced, what was he going to see? With slow delicate hands, he undid the zipper to reveal a gorgeous Jovani dress. "Keith..." Shiro stared at this amazing dress.

It was red, with a soft heart-shaped neckline with fall off the shoulders sleeves with ruffles. The mermaid style dress was designed with a Latin twist to it, as the bottom had three big ruffles.

"My god..." Shiro breathed as he felt the fabric between his fingers.

"Do you hate it..." Keith looked down, away from Shiro's gaze, that he feared would be insulting.

"No...God Keith! I'm hard just thinking about you in this."

Keith looked up, "you...you are?"

Shiro smiled and took Keith's hand and pulled him out to the bed and placed the dress down on the bed. "So hard babe."

Keith looked down to see Shiro's bulge beginning in his suit pants.  


"Do you want me to try it on?" Keith stammered, amazed that his husband would actually think this was hot. They had a fight not too long ago about Keith wanting to take the next steps to becoming a female, he wasn't sure how Shiro would react.

"Please." Shiro smirked and sat down and handed Keith the dress, "do it in front of me though. I want to see you slip into it."

Keith nodded and took off his pajama pants and slipped the dress on.

Shiro watched bitting the inside of his cheek. Keith's slender and pale body slipped into the dress and it fit like a glove. "Do me up?" Keith asked turning around to reveal an awaiting zipper.  


Shiro stood up and went behind Keith and instead of doing the zipper up he pulled Keith into him and ran his hands down Keith's sides, feeling his body in the dress made Shiro hard and he wanted Keith to know this. He pressed Keith hard onto his awaiting member.

Keith gasped as he felt Shiro press his bulge into the dip of his back.

"I want to take this off you and fuck you. Tell you how gorgeous you are." Shiro whispered into Keith's ear and bit on the earlobe playfully. "Screw up your makeup."

Keith bit his lip, "I worked so hard on it."

Shiro gave a small growl, "fuck it Keith." He turned Keith around and pushed him on the bed and ran his hands up Keith's legs as far as the dress would allow his hand too.

"Fuck." Shiro mumbled as he saw Keith's boner outlined by the dresses fabric.

With powerful hands, Shiro wasted no time and touched Keith's member through the dress and began to tease Keith.

"Shiro! Please!" Keith gasped.

"What? Afraid of getting pre-cum on this pretty dress, slut?"

Keith nodded, which made Shiro smirk, "well then that's an issue." Pulling Keith up by his hair, "you think you could suck me without getting this dress filthy?"

Keith bit his lip.

"Can you slut?" Shiro cupped Keiths face with one hand and looked down at him.

Keith nodded, "I'll try."  


Shiro smirked and pulled down his suit pants as his cock became free Keith took no time to waste and put his freshly painted lip on Shiro's cock head.

"That's it slut." Shiro cooed as he ran his hands through Keith's hair. "Suck me."

Keith took his time and swished his tongue over Shiro's cock head, making sure he teased the foreskin.

Shiro growled as he thrust into Keith's mouth making Keith make a gagging sound as Shiro's thick cock hit the back of his throat.

"Take it like a real slut." He growled.  


Keith held the base of Shiro's cock and whined as he felt pre-cum threatening to spill from this tip of his leaking member.

"Shiro!" Keith breathed as he closed his eyes hand wondering up his dress trying to prevent it from ruining the fabric he spent a good amount on.

"Take the dress off then slut. But you will be punished."

Keith nodded and took the dress off and placed it on the floor, he could see Shiro in the corner of his eye get the lube bottle out after taking off his shirt and throwing it onto the floor.

"Get down on my knee you sexy slut." Shiro ordered as Keith obliged and got down on Shiro's knee, his bottom was perky and Shiro couldn't wait to punish this pretty little ass.  


Taking a cheek in a firm hand Keith hissed and shook in anticipation of what was coming.

"Count for me slut." With a quick slap, Shiro spanked Keith hard and quick. 

"One." Keith trembled under the hand of his husband.

"Keep counting." Shiro hit Keith again as Shiro moaned pre-cum dripped onto the floor. "Two."

Shiro smirked and continued until he was satisfied with the sight before him. Keith's ass was as red and perky as the dress he was going to wear to Matts wedding, and Shiro praised Keith on this fact.

"Good job slut." Shiro smiled and let Keith get up before he laid him down on his stomach and got his beaten ass up. "I'm going to do you good. You deserve it sexy. You took daddy's hand so well."  


Keith didn't know how to respond as a small whine escaped his throat his soaking member throbbing as he watched Shiro go down on him and began to eat his ass out.

Bringing a shaking hand he reached for his member and whined at the attention he finally was able to give to his cock.

"Don't cum you hear me slut. Daddy wants to make you cum." 

Keith nodded and slowly pumped his length, feeling the warmth spread through his body as a gasp escaped his lips when Shiro put in a finger.

"You took that well," Shiro smirked and slapped Keith's ass again. "No lube."

Keith let out a small growl as he felt Shiro place another finger into his hole and could feel the sting of Shiro's scissoring fingers, trying to open up his insides without the lube.  


Just as Keith was getting comfortable with what Shiro was doing, his fingers exited his body making Keith give a cry of need to be filled again.

"Soon." Shiro stuck his fingers into Keith's lips with force, "make them wet pretty."

Keith sucked on Shiro's fingers with lust as he knew what was coming soon, and the thirst to be filled again made him take Shiro's fingers as if he was taking Shiro's cock. 

"What a good girl." Shiro cooed.

Keiths dick twitched at that comment, did Shiro call him a girl?

"You like being called that? You like being called a girl, slut?"

Keith nodded as he felt Shiro's fingers leave his mouth with a pop, "you like that?" Shiro quickly with no time to waste put in the freshly wet fingers back into Keith's awaiting hole. "What a pretty pucker you got baby girl. Daddy's going to stretch it nice and wide so you can take his cock like a good little girl you are."  


Keith wined and thrust his ass onto Shiro's fingers, his cock ached, he wanted to be fucked good and be called "girl" at each thrust Shiro gave.

When Shiro was content with the stretching he did to Keith he clicked open the lube and Keith turned around with heavy eyes and watched Shiro give a long hard pump to his cock, using some of his pre-cum to lube it up as well.  


Burring his face in the pillows, Keith shook his ass eagerly, he was ready.

Shiro laughed, "you want me baby girl?" Shiro gave another slap on Keith's ass.

"Yes daddy! Fuck your baby girl!" Keith cried.

"Shiro smirked and placed the cock head into Keith's hole.

Keith hissed as he felt his rim being stretched with the width of Shiro's massive cock.

"You're taking daddy's cock well baby girl. Want me to go further?"

Keith couldn't wait, he pushed hard onto Shiro's cock feeling the burn as his length filled him.

"Shiro!" Keith cried as he felt the burn intensify.  


Shiro squeezed an ass cheek, "what a needy slut. You couldn't wait. That's what you get. When pretty girls like you take before they're allowed to need to be punished.

Keith cried as his insides burned, but it felt so good. He gripped the sheets and screamed into the pillow as he tried to ride Shiro's cock.

Shiro slapped Keith's ass again and spread his red cheeks to get a better view of Keith's pucker taking his thick cock.

"You're so needy," Shiro commented again.  


Keith whined as he closed his eyes feeling the drool pool beneath him and the tip of his cock dripped heavily with pre-cum.

"Let me fuck you, princess." Shiro cooed and stopped Keith from thrusting himself.

With a grip of Keith's ass he thrust hard and fast with a quick snap of his hips.  


Keith cried out in pleasure as Shiro continued to fuck his stretched hole hard. Keith's hand tried to reach his own cock wanting to free it of its tightness, as his stomach felt warm and had butterflies swarming within it.

Pulling Keith up by his hair he took hold of his throat and whispered in his ear, "don't you dare touch. I want to make you cum by my dick alone."

Keith leaned his head against Shiro and whined, drool falling down and eyes heavy-lidded.

Pulling out without warning Keith gave another cry, "Shiro..."

"Hold on princess." Shiro turned Keith onto his back, "I want to see your pretty face when you scream my name." Without warning, Shiro thrust hard and deep into Keith.

Keith cried out,"fuck! Shiro!!"  


"Look at me slut!" Shiro growled as Keith turned his face and looked at Shiro, eyes straining to stay open. Shiro lifted Keith's hips and pounded slowly trying to find his prostate. 

When he found it, Keith's hips bucked.

Shiro smiled, "bingo." With hard thrusts, Shiro's balls slapped Keith's ass violently as Keith's vision became dizzy.

"Fuck! Shiro! Fuck...fuck! I'm gonna..."

"Gonna what?" Shiro urged him.  


With a final thrust, Keith's vision went white and his body tensed as his throbbing cock released itself in hot bursts of white liquid spraying Keith all the way up to his chin.

Shiro growled as he felt Keith clamp hard on his own throbbing member. Leaning over he licked the cum off his husband's chin. Keith sobbed as the overstimulation was enough to drive one crazy. "Shiro...." He breathed as tears filled his eyes.

"Soon princess." Shiro smiled giving a wet and heavy kiss. Their tongue explored each other's mouths and Shiro smirked, the lipstick had a nice flavor.

Without warning, Shiro growled into Keith's mouth as he sprayed Keith's insides with his hot cum. 

Keith cried and tried to milk all that Shiro had to offer. This was the best feeling in the world.

Shiro took a moment to breathe into the nape of Keith's neck. Their bodies sweaty and sticky.

"I'm going to make you keep my cum inside you." Reaching over he got the plug and made Keith suck it to get it wet. "Keep it in baby." Shiro smirked as he slowly released his cock from Keith.  


Keith whined and squirmed, he wanted to feel it in him still. He hated feeling this empty.

"Stay still baby girl. I don't want you to lose a drop of daddy's seed.

Keith watched Shiro as he finally pulled himself out, Keith clenched hard trying to not lose a single drop as a moan escaped his lips.

"What a good girl." Shiro smiled and slipped the plug into place.

Keith let out a relieved moan as he felt full again.

"We will continue this after the wedding." Shiro smirked getting up and stretching, "Maybe I'll try fucking you in the dress."

Keith smiled and tried to sit himself up, "I can't wait."

Shiro turned to him as Keith laughed.

"What?"  


Keith got up and sucked a finger before wiping something off Shiro's cheek, "You had lipstick there."

Shiro smiled, "should've kept it there. Now I won't be able to tell people that my baby girl gave it to me."

Keith moaned and fell into Shiro's broad, and sweaty chest.

Shiro laughed and kissed the top of his head. "I love you baby girl."

Keith smiled, "I love you too."


End file.
